L'Amour a ses raisons
by Llily.B
Summary: #Slash DMHP/HPCC# Quand le cœur d'Harry balance entre deux êtres, lequel choisira t il ? Chapitre III ! Vous n'y croyez plus ? Et pourtant je l'a fait fait ! ALLELUIA !
1. A l'orée de nos retrouvailles

**Titre :** L'Amour a ses raisons, que la Raison même ne connaît pas

**Auteur :** Llily. B alias **Lily.B**

**Base : **Harry Potter (tous les tomes dirais-je sauf le 6 que j'ai pas lu !)

**Genre** Slash, Romance, Angst… Lemon ?

**Pairing : **Draco x Harry, Harry x Colin et une surprise !

**Avertissement** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation homosexuelle donc homophobes allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Rating : M** anciennement **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite. Je précise qu'elles seront toutes écrites par **dark.setsuna**.

**Résumé :** Quand le cœur d'Harry balance entre deux êtres, lequel choisira- t-il ?

**Disclaimer** Les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling ! Si ils étaient à moi, non seulement Harry et Draco serait ensemble depuis longtemps mais en plus Sirius ne serait pas mourut et filerait le parfait amour avec Moony !

**Note&Co** Ceci est ma première fiction HP à chapitre ! J'ai déjà sévi dans ce fandom avec des OS, maintenant je m'attaque à quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros, qui je l'espère vous plaira !  
Ce Premier chapitre est presque une co-écriture car toutes les descriptions présentes ne sont pas de moi, mais de mon Kiwi adoré alias **Ruines**, qui les a gentiment faites sur ma demande.

Cette fic est dédiée à mon petit morpion d'à moi !  
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

**dark.setsuna** est la seule maître à bord de ce navire… Tout ce qui se passera (ou presque) dans cette fic sera sous son contrôle puisque c'est son cadeau d'anniversaire. Pour toutes plaintes, veuillez vous adresser à elle XD

**Avis aux Lecteurs :** Pour toutes **Réponses aux Reviews, **c'est toujours la même rengaine, veuillez (ou n'oubliez pas) me laisser votre **adresse e-mail**. Merci.

* * *

**L'Amour a ses raisons, que la Raison même ne connaît pas**

* * *

**Chapitre I :**  
_A l'orée de nos retrouvailles_

_-_

_-_

_-_

London Bridge City était en effervescence cette nuit là.

Sur les Bords de la Tamise, à Tooley Street, la Hay's Gallery inaugurait sa nouvelle exposition photo - _Londres d'hier à aujourd'hui_ - et à cette occasion, toute la Haute Société avait été invitée. Plus qu'une avant première, cette réception ressemblait davantage à une soirée privée. Les journalistes des plus célèbres journaux, les critiques d'art les plus réputés, ainsi que les personnes les plus influentes de la ville étaient rassemblées dans ce lieu enchanteur.

Aux vues de l'extérieur la Hay's Gallery ressemblait à une gigantesque arche bombée. D'imposants bâtiments de granit beige montaient sur près de vingt mètres et semblaient caresser de leur splendeur le ciel empourpré de la nuit, surplombant de magnifiques arcades de pierre brute.

A l'intérieur, de grandes structures d'acier se joignaient en un entrelacement majestueux de piliers aux formes serpentesques, de courbes arrondies et de lignes droites. Ceux-ci se nouaient en plusieurs points pour soutenir une lourde voûte de verre d'où perçaient quelques faibles rayons de lune et le scintillement hypnotique des étoiles.

Le sol, recouvert d'un royal dallage de pavot immaculé, resplendissait sous la voluptueuse lueur orangée d'une centaine de réverbères muraux encadrant de leur clarté les arches sombres.

Le claquement sec des talonnettes des uns et le fracas des pointes aiguisées des escarpins de ces dames accompagnaient l'orchestre philharmonique et les doux accords des harpes en une délicieuse cacophonie pleine de noblesse.

Dispersés aux quatre coins de la place centrale, d'épais baquets de rosier taillés, aux formes plus fantaisistes les une que les autres, dégageaient de fortes odeurs embaumantes. De pompeux arbustes feuillages verts moulus et quelques plantes grimpantes lynchaient les murs de leurs verdures. Divers bancs de bois sombres aux formes arrondies, montés sur des pieds de fer en forme de pattes de griffons reposaient sous certains baquets de plantes, attendant religieusement de soutenir le corps fatigué des uns et soûl des autres.

Au centre de l'espace vaquant, un vaste bassin de marbre rougi aux rainures fuligineuses accueillait en son cœur une statue aux montures de fer et d'acier représentant une trirème grecque aux boucliers d'or et soutenant un arc à la flèche axé vers les deux magistrales colonnes de pierres qu'étaient l'entrée principale. A l'arrière de la statue, une longue tige de cuivre au bec à forme de clarinette laissait s'écouler doucement de délicats flots d'eau qui retombaient en une fine pellicule vaporeuse sur l'étendue stagne du bassin, produisant un clapotis enchanteur.

Aucun lieu n'était plus propice à l'effervescence et paradoxalement à la tranquillité que cet endroit. Sa beauté et ses richesses en faisaient l'unes des galeries les plus reconnues d'Europe. Nombreux furent les artistes et leurs œuvres qui furent accueillis en son sein maternelle. Nombreux furent ceux qui attendirent toute leur vie durant, de pouvoir ne serait-ce que faire une apparition en ces lieux fascinants, et nombreux furent ceux qui moururent de ne pouvoir réaliser leurs rêves.

Colin Creevey faisait parti de la première catégorie. Troublant de par ses oeuvres exceptionnelles, le jeune homme c'était fait une place dans le milieu et exposait pour la toute première fois dans une grande galerie.

Aux figures aristocratiques et aux teints houleusement maquillés, présentes au vernissage de la galerie, se mêlaient avec classe et plus ou moins d'entrain, deux nobles et beaux éphèbes, élégamment vêtus.

L'un d'entre eux était un jeune homme brun de haute stature, aux épaules carrées et à la cambrure des reins seyante. Son regard d'absinthe semblait comme absorbée par l'une des photos exposées et il triturait pensivement de ses dents sa lèvre inférieure qui rougissait sous le traitement trop rude. Les nombreux projecteurs soulignaient la courbe délicate de sa mâchoire et la ligne droite de l'arrête de son nez. Son pantalon à pince noir était si bien taillé qu'il laissait entrevoir les formes harmonieuses de ses jambes déliées et son pull à col montant moulait sans vulgarité ses muscles abdominaux et pectoraux. Il tenait distraitement du bout des doigts une coupe de champagne à laquelle il n'avait fait l'honneur de porter ses lèvres.

Une main malicieuse aux longs et pâles doigts glissa le long de sa hanche tandis que le jeune homme a qui elle appartenait, collait son torse conte son dos. Celui-ci était revêtu d'une somptueuse chemise de soie d'un rouge flamboyant assez évasive, contrastant avec son pantalon de toile blanc semblant cousu à même son corps, fin, aux hanches étroites et aux épaules courbes. Ses cheveux délavés coupés de façon inégale frôlaient en une douce caresse le haut de sa nuque et quelques mèches éparses balayaient son front et ses paupières, entravant la vue à ses orbes d'acier.

Il posa son menton contre l'épaule du jeune homme brun et regarda la photographie qui semblait tant fasciner son compagnon. Dans un magnifique jardin londonien, reposait dans toute sa présomptueuse fierté, l'un des gardiens les plus respecté, un griffon d'argent monté sur ses quatre pattes à formes de serres. Sa queue dressée d'arrogance, son encolure écaillée, sa crête aiguisée et ses longues dents acérées semblaient lui donnait vie et le rendre mouvant sous les irritants rayons du soleil.

Ses lèvres pâles s'étirèrent doucement alors qu'il chuchotait, tout près de son oreille :

« Nostalgique, Potter ? » railla t-il d'une voix étrangement suave.

« Un peu… » répondit Harry en se lovant un peu plus dans les bras finement musclés de son amant.

Draco Malfoy, parce que c'était lui, esquissa un sourire mi-charmeur, mi-moqueur avant de prendre un ton légèrement traînant dans une parfaite imitation caricaturale de son 'ancien' lui.

« Ce sont les virées nocturnes qui manque à Saint Potter ou alors est-ce son ego qui ne peu plus être assouvi hein, le balafré ? »

« Non en fait, ce qui me manque le plus, c'est de ne plus pouvoir étaler le Prince des Serpentard au Quidditch ou me moquer de la sale fouine qu'il était ! » répliqua aussitôt le brun, entrant dans son jeu.

« Ça me manquerait presque… » minauda t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse que Harry ne vit pas.

Le Survivant, comme les journalistes se plaisait à l'appeler ou Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, émit un petit rire discret, avant de se laisser porter par l'étreinte du blond. Il ferma un instant les yeux, s'imprégnant des effluves de son eau de cologne. La douceur d'un baiser au coin de ses lèvres lui fit paresseusement ouvrir les paupières et tourner son visage vers l'ancien Serpentard

« Tu veux rentrer ? » murmura ce dernier.

« Oui, j'aimerais… Cette expo m'ennuie. »

Draco se détacha de lui à contre cœur et le fit légèrement pivoter pour ancrer ses prunelles anthracites dans son regard de jade, un brin fatigué. Il leva une main délicate et du revers caressa tendrement la peau veloutée de sa joue.

« Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps… D'ailleurs je file finir ce qu'il me reste à faire » dit-il avec un sourire étrangement doux qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui. Il déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres quelques peu maltraitées et se faufila à travers la foule où déjà, une femme brune au tailleur rouge et noir lui faisait de grands signes.

_¤_

Le Survivant errait dans l'exposition, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire en attendant son amant. Il rasait le plus possible les murs, tentant d'éviter au maximum la foule présente. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, lors de sa septième année, et reçu l'ordre de Merlin première classe, la population sorcière, bien que reconnaissante était constamment sur son dos, à l'affût de la moindre information croustillante à se mettre sous la dent. Il était sans cesse interpellé par les fans et si Draco n'avait pas été si souvent présent pour le tirer de leurs griffes, il y aurait fort à parier qu'ils l'auraient mangé tout cru.

Cette nouvelle tendance, bien que présente pendant la guerre, avait amplifié son sentiment de haine envers ces personnes trop curieuses pour être respectueuses et l'agoraphobie qu'il avait développée, était une sorte de peur protectrice.

Le regard du brun fut soudainement attiré par une photographie et il s'approcha de celle-ci pour mieux la regarder. Cette dernière représentait une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, nourrissant les pigeons de Trafalgar Square. Ses longs cheveux rassemblaient en deux couettes hautes, semblaient suivre le même mouvement que ces oiseaux ruraux. Un sourire extatique illuminait son visage enfantin, faisait bondir de joie le cœur de Harry… Cette image, empreint d'innocence et d'allégresse, représentait tant le monde qu'il avait voulu créée.

« Ha… Harry ? »

L'ancien Gryffondor se retourna pour dévisager la personne qui l'avait interpellé. C'était un jeune homme de petite taille - ne dépassant certainement pas le mètre soixante cinq - et au corps frêle. Il semblait tout droit descendus du paradis avec ses mèches aux fils d'ors tournoyant les unes autours des autres, encadrant son doux visage poupin d'une auréole de lumière. Ses grands yeux havane fixaient Harry comme s'il était la résurrection du Christ, aillant visiblement du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il portait gracieusement et avec classe un smoking noir serti d'une chemise beige ouverte sur le col, dégageant de fines et délicates clavicules.

« Colin ? » demanda t-il incertain.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Leurs voix entremêlées, se démêlèrent et un sourire amusé naquit sur leurs fines lèvres. Leurs yeux pétillèrent de malice et ils éclatèrent de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

« Je… J'accompagne un ami »

Colin essuya les larmes qui subsistaient au coin de ses yeux, avant de prendre un visage grave. Le brun remarqua qu'un pli soucieux barré la peau délicate de son front.

« Tu n'as pas reçu de carton d'invitation ? »

« Oh, tu sais, chez moi, ils ont la fameuse manie de se perdre en route ou quand ils on la chance d'arriver c'est pour alimenter le feu » sourît-il en faisait un vague geste de la main.

Le blond détourna la tête, confus, ses joues légèrement empourprées par tant de maladresse.

« Excuse-moi… J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant… »

« T'excuser de quoi ? » demanda Harry, en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

« Non… Non, ce n'est rien » assura le photographe, en relevant la tête pour croiser ses prunelles émeraudes. « Comment trouves-tu l'exposition ? »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui avant de revenir sur son ex-camarade de maison.

« J'aime assez… J'aime beaucoup la manière dont le photographe s'y est pris pour redonner son aspect d'origine aux vieux monuments, ou au contraire, mettre en valeurs les plus récents. »

« Je suis heureux que tu me dises ça »

Colin sourît rêveusement. Il avait aimé prendre ses photos et encore plus les développer pour leur donner un style propre et le fait qu'elles plaisent à Harry, le remplissait de joie. L'ancien attrapeur regarda surpris, les lèvres de son ami s'étirer, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds, semblant comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors.

« Attends une minute…Ne me dis pas que… »

Le jeune homme acquiesça béatement.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais un don, mais là… Wouahou… »

Le Survivant passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux épars, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il faut dire que Draco l'avait traîné de force à ce vernissage - auquel il n'avait nullement envie d'aller - sans prendre la peine de lui dire qui exposait…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _mon cœur_ ? » murmura une voix suave à son oreille tandis qu'un corps se pressait, une nouvelle fois contre son dos, le ceinturant de ses bras.

Le blond sursauta doucement, surpris par tant d'intimité entre l'ex Serpentard et l'ex Gryffondor. Harry se tendit imperceptiblement au contact de son compagnon.… Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Bizarrement, il se sentait atrocement gêné que son ami lui montre des signes d'affections en public, et encore plus devant l'aîné des Creevey.

« Hum… Dray ? »

Le surnom brisa quelque chose dans l'esprit de Colin. Apparemment cet amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour son camarade quand il était plus jeune, n'avait jamais cessé d'exister et se le voir ainsi ôté lui faisait mal au cœur.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Mais à rien… » répondit-il en embrassant délicatement la base de son cou.

Son regard croisa alors celui du photographe et ses lèvres se muèrent en un sourire narquois.

« Je suis fatigué… Si on rentrait ? » reprit-il

« Tu as terminé ? »

« Hum Hum »

Draco hocha doucement de la tête, ses yeux anthracite ne quittant pas ceux du plus jeune.

« Tu as deux minutes ? J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. »

« Bien sûr… Tout ce qu tu voudras ! »

Le jeune homme brun leva ses prunelles au ciel, dans une prière muette de rendre au blond son comportement habituel.

« Tu te souviens de Colin Creevey ? Il était à Poudlard avec nous ? »

L'ex vert et argent, se détacha de son compagnon, non sans garder au préalable un bras autour de sa taille fine. Il détailla minutieusement la personne avec qui Harry conversait un peu plus tôt, son regard pétillant de méchanceté, au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Enfin il ancra de nouveau son regard dans celui du jeune blond, et son sourire moqueur s'accentua.

Les prunelles havane brillaient d'une haine et d'une fureur contenue. Il n'avais jamais pu supporter ce Serpentard, et le fait que toute sa carrière ou presque repose sur lui… Sur cet imbécile qui se foutait ouvertement de lui, l'enrageait au plus haut point.

« Non… » feignit-il

Colin serra convulsivement ses poings de rage. En tant que critique d'art, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Il savait même exactement qui il était et en jouait effrontément. Si Draco Malfoy n'était pas aussi important, il se serait fait une joie de lui abîmer sa jolie gueule d'ange… On ne peut plus déchu.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de lui ? » demanda Harry, sceptique. « Pourtant, en tant que critique tu devrais _savoir_ et _connaître_ **qui **expose ! »

Le blond prit alors une pose ridiculement pensive, faisant mine de se remémorer en marmonnant de temps à autres des choses incompréhensibles. Quelques minutes plus tard, il claquait des doigts, comme traversé par un éclair de génie et se retournait vers le photographe, son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Ne serait-ce pas notre vieil ami Creevey ? »

Le Survivant acquiesça alors que Colin grinçait des dents, appréhendant la suite qui ne se fit pas attendre. Aussitôt, l'ancien Serpentard imita de façon tout à fait ridicule, l'archétype même du sorcier fan de Harry Potter.

« Potter, Potter… Je peux te prendre en photo ? Potter, Potter… Je peux avoir un autographe ? Potter, Pot… »

L'ancien attrapeur écarquilla les yeux, surpris par l'audace de son compagnon, tandis que le jeune blond bouillonnait de rage, hésitant entre lui refaire le portrait et mettre fin à sa carrière ou ne rien dire et se laisser humilier par ce serpent, qui quoiqu'il entreprenait dans sa vie, se retrouvait toujours sur son chemin.

« Malfoy ! »

La voix de Harry claqua comme un rappel à l'ordre qui n'eut aucun effet sur le sorcier.

« Non, attendez j'ai mieux… »

Draco alla se positionner à côté du brun, en entortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage, reproduisant, par la même, d'une manière profondément grotesque le comportement des jeunes vierges effarouchées.

« Hum… Harry ? Je… Je me demandais si… hihihi si tu accepterais de m'aider en DCFM ? J'ai dû mal dans les duels et… je me suis dit que tu étais le mieux placé pour m'aider… » Puis reprenant une voix un peu plus normal, quoique en faisant de grands gestes théâtrale, il ajouta « Et là, dans sa grande bonté d'âme Harry Potter accepte et… » (**1**)

« Malfoy arrête ça ! »

« C'est bon Harry, qu'il continue si ça l'amuse… Il paraît qu'il ne faut pas déranger les fous dans leurs délires… Ça aggrave leur cas. »

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis Creevey ! » menaça le blond, dont les derniers mots prononcés lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malfoy ! Si tu es assez idiot pour juger les gens sur leurs apparences ou leurs comportements passés c'est ton problème ! Je signale au passage que tu n'es pas tout blanc non plus ! Alors ruine ma carrière pour satisfaire ton ego mal placé, ça ne fera que confirmer ce que je sais déjà de toi…Avoir été du côté de Harry durant la guerre ne fait pas de quelqu'un de bien ! »

_¤_

« Harry ! »

La porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit brusquement pour se refermer aussitôt avec violence. Le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer se faufila dans l'une des chambres en claquant une nouvelle fois la porte.

« Harry ! »

L'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais se referma beaucoup plus gentiment. Le nouvel arrivant pris soin de retirer chaussure et manteau avant de s'aventurer sur le sol moquetté.

« HARRY ! »

La porte de la chambre se déroba pour laisser sortir le dit Harry qui se dirigea avec empressement vers la salle de bain. Seulement, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour le blond qui lui enserra le poignet.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria t-il

Loin de céder à cette demande, le critique l'obligea à croiser son regard. Ses prunelles d'absinthe brillaient furieusement.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches ? »

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ? J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai pu me faire ça ! »

D'un geste vif, il se détacha de l'emprise de Draco et s'éloigna de quelques pas. L'ex attrapeur des Serpentard passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, soupirant de frustration.

« Ne me dis pas que ce nabot t'intéressait ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Et le problème n'est pas là de toute manière ! Tu n'avais pas à te comporter de la sorte ! Que ce soit devant Colin ou quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on vit sous le même toit et qu'on s'envoie en l'air de temps à autre que ça fait de toi, mon petit ami ! » s'énerva le brun

« Je sais très bien tout ça ! »

« Justement non ! Si c'était parfaitement clair dans ta petite tête de blond, tu ne te serais pas comporté comme un amant jaloux ! Tu n'aurais pas ridiculisé Colin de la sorte ! Tu… »

Excédé, Draco franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, le poussant dans ces derniers retranchements. Le Survivant reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et ce qui devait arriver, arriva son dos, malheureusement, rencontra le mur. Un sourire carnassier fleurît sur les lèvres tentatrices du blond tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

« Colin… Encore et toujours Colin… Tu n'as que ce nom-là à la bouche ! » grinça t-il

Les lèvres du brun s'incurvèrent narquoisement, ses yeux le défiant effrontément.

« Serais-tu jaloux Malfoy ? »

Celui-ci colla son corps au sien, et cherchant son oreille, lui chuchota doucement :

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu me reproches depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Délaissant cette dernière, le critique alla nicher son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, son souffle caressant distraitement la peau hâlée. Le cœur d'Harry pulsait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. L'ex rouge et or, pourtant habitué à ses assauts, tentait d'y résister pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire… Mais cela lui était extrêmement difficile, son corps le trahissant à la moindre caresse.

« Ce que je te reproche c'est l'esclandre que ton comportement à provoquer ! Tous ces regards sur nous… Sur moi… Tu sais pourtant que je déteste ça… »

Le blond souffla une nouvelle fois sur la peau tendre, se délectant de la myriade de frissons qui traversait Harry à ce moment là, avant de la mordiller légèrement pour y apposer sa marque.

« Hmmm. »

« Dra… Draco ? » Haleta le brun

Déposant une multitude de baiser papillons, le jeune homme entreprit de redessiner les contours du visage de son amant, remontant doucement jusqu'à son front où il accola le sien. Il ancra ses orbes impassibles dans celles fiévreuses de son compagnon qui persistait, malgré tout dans sa rébellion.

« Écoutes-moi bien Potter, parce que je ne te le dirais qu'une fois… **Je** t'-in-ter-dits **de** fré-quen-ter **ce** mi-nus… Tu vaux bien mieux ! »

« Comme si tu étais en mesure de m'interdire quoique ce soit Malfoy ! Tu n'es pas mon petit ami ! Je ne te dois rien ! Alors à l'avenir évite de me refaire ton petit numéro de l'amant transi ! Je te rappelle au passage que bien que l'expo ait été du côté moldu, il s'y trouvait pas mal de sorcier… Qui dit 'sorcier' dit 'Gazette' et si j'entends parler de moi dans la prochaine parution, je te ferais regretter amèrement tes actes ! »

« Des menaces ? Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de proférer des menaces ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il lui infligeait le même traitement dans le sens inverse.

« Nous verrons cela Malfoy ! Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit, soit au courant de ma vie privée ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ils ne sauront rien ! Je te le promets » murmura t-il tout contre sa bouche.

« Je l'espère vraiment pour toi ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry repoussa vivement l'ancien Serpentard avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

**À suivre...**

* * *

**_Petites notes qui servent souvent à rien :_**

(**1**) Extrait d' _Un Malfoy n'aime pas_ de **dark.setsuna**, vu et corrigé par mes soins pour les besoins de la scène !

* * *

**Merci **d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !

Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? D'après vous, cette fiction mérite t-elle une suite ?

Je suis vraiment curieuse et impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, questions ou autres en cliquant sur le petit bouton bleu XD

¤ Lily, angoissée à mort ¤


	2. Un Simple Départ

**Titre :** L'Amour a ses raisons, que la Raison même ne connaît pas

**Auteur :** Llily.B alias **Lily.B**

**Base : **Harry Potter (tous les tomes dirais-je, sauf le VI – Je fais pas dans le spoiler ! XD)

**Genre :** Slash, Romance, Angst… Lemon ? – Post Poudlard.

**Pairing :**Draco x Harry, Harry x Colin et une surprise !

**Avertissement :** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation homosexuelle donc homophobes allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Rating : M** anciennement **R **pour plusieurs scènes plus ou moins graphiques par la suite. Je précise qu'elles seront toutes écrites par **dark.setsuna**.

**Résumé :** Quand le cœur d'Harry balance entre deux êtres, lequel choisira- t-il ?

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling ! Si ils étaient à moi, non seulement Harry et Draco seraient ensemble depuis longtemps mais en plus Sirius ne serait pas mourut et filerait le parfait amour avec Moony !

**Note&Co :** Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard monstrueux. Je vous remercie tous/toutes chaleureusement de ne pas m'avoir 'agresser' de review pour avoir la suite plus rapidement. J'ai vraiment passé les deux dernières semaines à essayer de faire quelque chose de potable pour ce chapitre… Cette semaine à était la pire… **Ruines** tu vas pouvoir respirer.

Normalement le **chapitre III** devrait venir plus rapidement…

Je remercie aussi toutes celles qui m'ont soutenu pendant ma crise d'angoisse. Sachez les filles que je vous adore !

Les descriptions de ce second chapitre sont encore et toujours de **mon Kiwi** que je remercie chaleureusement ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle !

Cette fic est dédiée à mon petit morpion d'à moi : **dark.setsuna**, seule maître à bord de ce navire… Tout ce qui se passera (ou presque) dans cette fic sera sous son contrôle puisque c'est son cadeau d'anniversaire. Pour toutes plaintes, veuillez vous adresser à elle XD – _Dans le chapitre du jour, il m'a été demandé un flirt Harry/Colin ! _J'avoue avoir lamentablement échoué

**Avis aux Lecteurs :** Comme la plupart d'entre vous doivent déjà le savoir, les **Réponses aux Reviews** sont désormais **interdites** dans les chapitres ! C'est pourquoi, je vous supplie de bien vouloir me **laisser votre adresse e-mail** que je puisse vous répondre ! Cela me tient réellement à cœur de pouvoir vous remercier personnellement pour tout votre soutien et vos encouragements !  
Pour ceux qui ne souhaiteraient pas laisser leur e-mail à la vue de n'importe qui (ce que je comprends parfaitement), envoyez-moi la par mail, mon adresse se trouvant dans ma bio.

**Exceptionnellement**, je répondrais, en fin de chapitre au reviews dîtes anonymes, ayant déjà répondus aux autres. Ce ne serait plus le cas à partir du prochain chapitre ! Donc laissez-moi vos adresses ! (Oui j'insiste XD)

* * *

**L'Amour a ses raisons, que la Raison même ne connaît pas**

* * *

**Chapitre II :  
**_Un simple départ_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Lorsque Draco se leva ce matin-là, il sut qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise journée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne trouva Harry nulle part dans l'appartement. Le jeune homme se réveillait rarement avant lui, mais quand il le faisait, il fallait généralement s'attendre à affronter la tornade brune qu'était Potter et qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre dans la journée. Draco espéra sincèrement que ce ne serait pas pendant le déjeuner. Soupirant, il referma la porte de sa chambre en ayant une brève pensée pour les Aspirants Aurors qui auraient cours avec le très renommé "Survivant" et qui compatiraient, eux aussi, à son malheur.

Revoyant mentalement son planning, il contourna le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon et haussa un sourcil étonné, en voyant la cafetière pleine. Il était persuadé qu'elle était vide la veille au soir et il connaissait suffisamment les petites manies de son colocataire pour dire que boire du café dès le matin n'en faisait pas partie. N'osant croire à un acte de pure générosité de la part d'Harry - surtout au vue de la fureur de l'avant-veille - le blond se servit néanmoins une demi-tasse. Il en respira prudemment les effluves avant de juger qu'il avait un arôme tout à fait acceptable et qu'il pouvait donc en boire sans crainte.

A peine eut-il prit une gorgée, qu'il en recracha fort peu élégamment le contenu. Autant l'odeur avait été délicieusement alléchante, autant le goût était désagréablement écoeurant. Du pur jus de chaussettes. Il avait peine à croire que Harry ait pris le temps de lui jouer un aussi mauvais tour avant que le côté Serpentard du brun lui revienne brusquement en mémoire. Et en réfléchissant de plus près, c'était tout à fait le genre de plaisanterie douteuse que Harry aurait très bien pu lui faire pour lui pourrir encore plus sa journée. Draco soupira. Il venait à peine de sortir du lit, qu'il avait déjà hâte d'y retourner. Il détestait les jours comme celui-ci.

Se reprenant, il décida de se changer les idées en allant se doucher. Avec un peu de chance, il en oublierait la corvée qu'il était censé effectuer. Dire qu'il avait encore quelques questions à _lui_ poser pour finir son article.

¤

Il était un peu plus de onze heures lorsque Harry gravit les marches du Mémorial's Hôtel sur les bords de la Tamise. Franchissant les portes de verres, il fut surpris de voir à quel point l'hôtel était somptueux.

Au dessus de sa tête s'élevait une majestueuse arche soutenue par deux colonnes de pierres aussi blanches et lisses qu'une peau d'enfant. Le plafond, d'un style gothique, tendait plus d'une agréable tournure du rococo (**_1_**) avec ses éventails de plâtres et ses dorures aux formes extravagantes. Redessinant des yeux le plat des murs d'un blanc éclatant, son regard se porta inexorablement vers un impressionnant escalier de marbres veinés d'or et d'émeraude dont les marches étaient intégralement recouvertes d'une riche moquette rouge sang, lui rappelant la douceur d'un lit de vin, s'étendant sur l'espace complet de l'atrium.

Au pied des marches se tenaient deux grooms aux lourds costumes de velours noir, fièrement mis en évidence par leur haute stature et leur fine musculature, au regard fixe et au sourire inexistant. Sur sa gauche, Harry découvrit un comptoir de bois massif derrière lequel se tenait, souriante et les prunelles pétillantes, une charmante jeune femme blonde aux boucles impossibles, vêtue d'un ravissant bustier de dentelles rouge et d'une veste de velours noir similaire à celle des portiers. S'approchant doucement de cette dernière, il entendit sur sa gauche le chuchotement incessant des notes de jazz provenir de la pièce voisine.

« Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? » demanda la réceptionniste.

Le jeune Auror poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Apparemment l'hôtel où résidait Colin était entièrement moldu. Il n'aurait pas, aujourd'hui, à braver une horde de fan, plus ou moins reconnaissant.

A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, laissant rêveuse la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment derrière son comptoir que le divin jeune homme parle. Cependant, elle se rembrunit bien vite quand le visage du brun s'assombrit soudainement, mélangeant peine et colère.

Harry se ressaisit pourtant très vite, reprenant une attitude joviale même si l'on pouvait voir subsister au fond de ses yeux une étincelle teintée de tristesse et d'amertume.

« Et bien il se pourrait que oui, en effet. J'aimerais parler à Monsieur Creevey »

La réceptionniste sembla chercher dans son registre s'il existait bien un client du nom de 'Creevey' et lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle releva la tête, l'air désolé.

« Je regrette Monsieur. Monsieur Creevey a expressément donné l'ordre de ne pas le déranger. »

« Oh, je comprends. Mais voyez-vous, Colin est un de mes plus vieux amis… Et je ne pense pas que cet ordre soit valable pour ses vieux amis, n'êtes vous pas d'accord avec moi ? » demanda t-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et se confondit en excuse. Elle ne pouvait pas se déroger au règlement sans y jouer sa place. Ici tous les clients étaient traités comme des rois, et aucun ordre ne devait être transgressé.

« Écoutez, je connais bien Colin - ce qui dans le fond était plutôt vrai - et je suis sur qu'il ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur si vous l'avertissez de ma présence… » argumenta-t-il avant d'ajouter pour lui-même «… au contraire. »

L'hôtesse le considéra un instant. Ne voyant que sincérité dans ses yeux, elle empoigna fermement le téléphone.

« Qui dois-je annoncer, Monsieur ? »

« Potter. Harry Potter » répondit-il avec enthousiasme, l'incitant par la même à continuer.

La blonde cessa de se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres, quand elle vit griffonner à la hâte sur son post-it, le nom prononcé juste au-dessous de celui de son client. Ses prunelles s'éclairèrent et elle prit plus d'assurance en composant le numéro de la chambre du photographe. Alors que cela sonnait, elle observa plus en détail le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Il était vraiment beau. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement en rencontrant son regard émeraude, puis reprit une attitude beaucoup plus sérieuse et concentrée.

¤

« Tu me fais perdre mon temps Creevey ! Réponds à ma question ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi la réponse à avoir avec toi ou ton fichu article… Pourri ma vie si tu veux, mais je ne te donnerais pas satisfaction ! »

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes ! » menaça soudainement son interlocuteur.

Le téléphone sonna dans la chambre 483, interrompant ainsi la conversation qui avait viré en dispute houleuse dans cette petite pièce. Colin lança un dernier regard noir à son interlocuteur, qui souriait toujours aussi narquoisement - que c'en était insupportable - avant de rejoindre à grande enjambée sa table de nuit pour décrocher.

« Creevey, j'écoute. » dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme.

Un petit silence plana dans la pièce, pendant lequel, le jeune homme, avec qui il se disputait un peu plus tôt, en profita pour regarder distraitement autour de lui, l'air passablement intéressé. Il fut cependant rapidement interrompu dans sa passionnante activité, par un petit cri de surprise étranglée, attirant ainsi son regard sur le photographe.

« Quoi ? Harry est ici ! »

Les deux prunelles grises, qui le fixaient jusqu'à présent, s'assombrirent brusquement, tandis que leur propriétaire serrait convulsivement ses poings, se retenant visiblement de ne pas arracher le téléphone des mains de son hôte.

« Entendu… Non, ce ne sera pas la peine, je vais descendre. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut raccroché, il se dirigea prestement vers la porte de la chambre, sans un regard pour l'autre personne présente dans celle-ci. Il s'arrêta néanmoins, lorsque sa main fut sur la clenche.

« Je vais t'apprendre ce que l'expression 'perdre son temps ' signifie réellement ! » cracha t-il avec hargne

Ces derniers mots prononcés, il sortit promptement de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Colin retrouvait Harry au bar de l'hôtel. Passant doucement les chambranles, les nerfs en pelote, il se détendit presque automatiquement sous l'atmosphère sereine et le cocon de chaleur qui l'entourèrent à l'entrée du salon. Ce lieu dégageait une telle tranquillité qu'il se sentait reposé rien qu'en en foulant le sol. Devant lui s'étendait, sur près de dix mètres, une petite dizaine de table en bois vernis de noir entourées de confortables fauteuils rouges aux allures de cuir, alignés le long du mur gauche recouvert de granit sombre. Quelques personne y étaient installées et murmuraient doucement, mêlant avec entrain le son étouffé de leur voix à l'agréable sifflement du saxophone résonnant dans les enceintes. Au plafond, une multitude de verres teintés de noir réfléchissaient sous les yeux toujours émerveillés de Colin, les nombreux faisceaux lumineux s'échappant des spots muraux, se répercutant ainsi sur la surface miroitante du bar.

Éternuant sous la légère odeur de cigarette lui agressant le nez, il reporta son attention vers le bar où l'attendait, assis précairement sur une haute chaise de bois, Harry. Celui-ci semblait parti dans un autre monde, fixant sans le voir le barman qui lui parlait avec animation, tentant à sa manière d'attirer à lui l'attention qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il tenait à la main un petit verre à double fond rempli d'un liquide à l'étonnante couleur ambré, certainement du whisky, un des meilleurs de la région, et n'était vêtu que d'un simple tee-shirt aux manches trois quart seyant à merveille le moindre de ses muscles abdominaux et d'un pantalon de toile aux fibres extensible, tout deux d'un noir profond.

Sa simple vue, lui redonna le sourire et tirant une chaise, il s'installa à ses côtés. Le brun releva la tête de son verre, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en rencontrant les yeux havane de son ex-compagnon de maison.

« Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ? » demanda poliment le blond.

« Non, je te remercie j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut » répondit Harry en faisant doucement tournoyer le liquide ambré dans son verre.

« Dans ce cas, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

L'Auror baissa les yeux et se réinstalla convenablement face au comptoir.

« Je suis venu m'excuser… pour le comportement de Draco. » lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

Colin perdit instantanément son sourire, ses traits se crispèrent et il serra fortement ses poings posés sur ses cuisses, détournant par la même, le regard afin d'empêcher Harry de lire dans ses yeux, la tempête qu'il avait déclenché à la simple évocation de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Ce n'était pas à toi de venir. Tu n'avais pas à le faire » dit-il d'une voix atone.

Harry soupira avant de répondre.

« Je sais bien, mais si je ne le fais pas à sa place, je ne vais cesser de m'en vouloir pour l'esclandre d'hier soir »

« Tu n'y étais pour rien ! répliqua ardemment le jeune photographe, reportant ses yeux sur lui. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est toujours aussi détestable ! »

Le Survivant ne répondit pas, ses prunelles émeraude perdues dans la contemplation de son whisky qu'il faisait négligemment tourner dans son verre. Au fond de lui, il savait bien que ce n'était qu'une face cachée, un air que se donnait Draco pour se protéger. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas contredire Colin quand tout ce que Malfoy voulait lui montrer, était ce petit côté hautain et arrogant, qui, il le savait, avait une nette tendance à l'agacer.

Ancré dans ses pensées, Harry fronça les sourcils. A bien y réfléchir, Draco n'avait dû dévoiler sa véritable personnalité qu'à une seule personne et c'était lui ; la guerre les ayant beaucoup rapprochés. Trop même. Le jeune homme brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de prendre conscience d'une main posée sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de son ami photographe. Lui offrant un franc sourire pour le rassurer, il reprit la parole.

« Je me demandais si, en guise d'excuses, je pouvais t'inviter à déjeuner? »

« Wouh, un déjeuner avec le grand Harry Potter ? Dans ce cas j'accepte sans hésitation de lui pardonner ! » plaisanta Colin.

Le sourire d'Harry ne s'agrandit que plus. Colin était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Autant à Poudlard il tentait de l'éviter au maximum, autant ce Colin-ci lui plaisait infiniment plus. Il faut dire que sa petite taille et son corps élancé ne lui semblaient pas menaçant, au contraire des autres hommes qu'il pouvait rencontrer. La rondeur de son visage juvénile du temps de leurs études avait laissé place à une délicatesse sans nom marquant les plis de sa peau. Le froncement régulier de ses traits lui donnait l'air de réfléchir continuellement, accordant une sagesse toute relative pour son jeune âge, qui était mis en valeur par son cossu pantalon de velours beige et son fin gilet de laine noire. On était bien loin de l'adolescent adulateur et hystérique des premières années de Poudlard ? (**_2_**)

« Mes cours ne reprenne pas avant deux heures, ça te dit que l'on se trouve dans une heure sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

« Non. »

Surpris, Harry eut un mouvement de recul qui fit rire le blond.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là, voyons… Je pensais plutôt nous retrouver devant le Chaudron Baveur. Je connais un petit resto côté moldu, pas trop loin où ils font des plats délicieux. Comme ça, nous pourrons déjeuner en paix… Ou plutôt _tu_ pourras déjeuner en paix, je ne suis que le modeste invité. »

Les prunelles du brun s'éclairèrent aussitôt après cette déclaration. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Colin serait aussi prévenant envers lui. Cette marque d'attention lui fit chaud au cœur, et il ne saurait expliquer d'où lui venaient ces légers picotements dans le creux de son ventre. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, jamais personne n'avait vraiment pris la peine d'être si attentionné envers lui, le jugeant sûrement trop aguerri pour ce genre de chose, qu'on réservait souvent aux petites choses fragiles. La courtoisie n'est-elle donc que réservée aux sentimentaux et aux personnes réputées fleur bleu ?

Jusque là, seul Draco s'était évertué à être aussi attentif à son bien être, Ron et Hermione ayant trop tendance à le traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine, ce que son compagnon ne faisait pas. Draco savait sa vraie valeur et malgré cela, il lui apportait toujours ce dont il manquait le plus, de la tendresse et du réconfort. Les autres membres de la communauté sorcières - ses amants d'une nuit compris - ne voyant que trop souvent en lui, son statut de Survivant, ne prenaient pas la peine d'être si subtils. Après tout un Héros reste un Héros, il n'a pas besoin d'être pris avec des pincettes, n'est-ce pas ?

Trop peu de gens avait, en effet oublié que derrière leur Sauveur se cachait un homme comme tout le monde et qui ne demandait qu'à vivre en paix. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait vaincu un mage noir qu'il fallait l'aduler de cette manière. Cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre eux, si Voldemort n'avait pas décidé de le marquer comme son égal.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent naturellement alors qu'il se relevait, prêt à partir. Colin était un délicat mélange des deux et cela le ravissait.

« Bien dans ce cas, je te dis à toute à l'heure. »

D'un coup sec, Harry finit son verre et le reposa sur son le comptoir. Le photographe acquiesça et se décida à le quitter du regard qu'une fois ce dernier hors de sa vue. Resté seul, un sourire niais naquit sur son visage, et il se tourna vers le barman, commandant une limonade. Il avait rendez-vous avec Harry Potter. Rien que d'y penser, il en frémissait d'impatience, son cœur faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine… Mais en attendant, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour paresser un peu et faire davantage perdre son temps à son invité.

Portant sa boisson à sa bouche, ses lèvres se déformèrent en quelque chose de beaucoup plus machiavélique. Décidément, c'était une très bonne journée aujourd'hui.

¤

« Non, Harry pas comme ça ! » s'exclama une fois de plus Colin en revoyant tomber pour la énième fois un sushi dans leur bol de sauce soja.

« J'en ai marre ! s'écria aussitôt le survivant mi-frustré, mi-amusé par la situation. Je vais demander une fourchette sinon dans une heure on y est encore ! »

« Non, tu restes ici, et tu utilises tes baguettes ! Sinon, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Harry croisa les bras et se renfrogna dans sa chaise. Quelle idée il avait eu de suivre le jeune photographe dans ce restaurant japonais ? Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure qu'on leur avait apporté leur repas, et presque le même lapse de temps qu'il bataillait avec ses baguettes pour essayer de manger quelque chose.

Colin fit claquer les siennes, le narguant effrontément avant de se saisir du sushi tombé dans la sauce et de le porter à sa bouche. Il esquissa un sourire triomphant, en voyant briller dans les yeux émeraudes une lueur d'envie tandis que le brun passait distraitement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« Allez, tiens » lui dit-il en déviant ses baguettes au dernier moment pour lui tendre l'aliment.

« Tu ne comptes pas me donner la becquée jusqu'à la fin du repas quand même ! » répondit le brun en le fusillant du regard.

« Bien que l'idée soit horriblement tentante, non. J'espère réussir à te faire tenir correctement tes baguettes d'ici là »

Les prunelles du Survivant continuèrent un instant à le défier, avant que ce dernier finisse par se détendre, et esquisser un sourire, amusé par la situation. Se penchant au-dessus de la table, il captura entre ses lèvres, le sushi que lui présentait Colin, et savoura la première bouchée de son déjeuner.

« Bon reprenons, déclara le photographe en séparant les deux tiges de bois. D'abord tu tiens ta baguette au deux tiers de sa longueur. Ensuite, tu la maintiens, entre ton index et ton pouce en la laissant reposer sur ton petit doigt. La seconde baguette est celle qui va te servir à attraper les aliments. Tu la coinces donc entre le pouce et le majeur ! Et voilà ! »

Colin fit une nouvelle fois claquer ses baguettes, avant de saisir d'un autre sushi et de le porter à sa bouche pour le manger. Harry répéta fébrilement les mêmes gestes que le blond, et tenta lui aussi de les frapper l'une contre l'autre, sans succès, l'une de ses baguettes ayant tenté de fuir son emprise.

Son cadet laissa échapper un rire clair devant la mine déconfite qu'afficher le brun, puis lui tendit un onigiri pour lui remonter le moral et l'encourager. L'Auror l'accepta avec plaisir et alors qu'il finissait sa boulette de riz, il sentit son portable vibrer. S'essuyant rapidement les mains, il alla chercher son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et regarda qui l'appelait avant même de penser à décrocher. Le prénom de 'Draco' s'affichait avec force et fureur sur le petit écran, lui renvoyant de plein fouet la réalité de ses actes et il ferma douloureusement les yeux avant d'éteindre son portable.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda Colin, tout sourire.

Harry soupira avant de répondre.

« Rien d'important »

Il releva son visage vers lui, et ancrant son regard dans le sien, lui sourit d'un air qu'il espérait rassurant. Mais le blond n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu s'allumer au fond de ses prunelles émeraude cette étincelle de douleur, et son cœur se serra à la seule pensée d'être aussi impuissant devant tant de peine. En tant que photographe, il avait appris à voir ce qui paraissait invisible, capter le moindre éclat qu'un œil extérieur serait incapable de percevoir… Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il regrettait. Pas qu'il voulut être insensible à la souffrance d'Harry…Ce serait même plutôt le contraire, il y était trop sensible et il avait mal de ne pas connaître ce mal qui le rongeait, de ne pas être assez proche de lui pour pouvoir le soulager… De n'être qu'un parfait inconnu à ses yeux.

C'est pourquoi, il aurait voulu être comme la plupart des gens… Choisir la facilité et fermer les yeux sur sa souffrance, pour ne pas souffrir lui-même. Il avait été à Gryffondor certes, mais il n'avait jamais été très courageux. Si ça avait été le cas… Il aurait eu la force nécessaire pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il était plus qu'un simple fan, même si cela avait été vrai au début. Son obsession pour le Survivant n'avait été qu'une simple facette, une simple excuse pour l'approcher et le prendre en photo… Sa beauté était telle, qu'il n'avait de cesse de vouloir l'emprisonner sur un fin papier glacé afin d'idolâtrer cette image, seule apparence qu'il pouvait chérir librement.

Se retenant à grand peine de soupirer, Colin secoua doucement la tête comme pour chasser ses funestes pensées, et d'un nouveau claquement de baguette, sourit tendrement au brun avant de reprendre une boulette de riz.

« Alors ? Que penses-tu des délices asiatiques ? »

Encore bouleversé par son appel, Harry reprit machinalement les siennes et se servit un sushi sans avoir pleinement conscience de ses faits et gestes. Si ça avait été le cas, il se serait sûrement extasié d'avoir réussi à tenir convenablement ses baguettes. Il porta l'aliment à ses lèvres, l'avala puis s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette avant de répondre.

« J'en pense que c'est pas mauvais, mais je préfère quand même notre bonne vieille cuisine » dit-il avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. La vérité est qu'il préférait amplement les petits déjeuners à la française que Draco lui apportait parfois au lit.

Colin observa avec quelle grâce naturelle, et beauté inconsciente Harry avait de tenir ses baguettes. Il était subjugué par ses mains qui tenaient avec légèreté - mais fermeté - ces fragiles bouts de bois, et s'imaginait avec quelle volupté, ses paumes larges pourraient vénérer sa peau. Elles semblaient si douces les mains d'Harry, malgré les trop nombreux entraînements qui avaient dû les rendre quelque peu rugueuses, et il se voyait déjà embrasser ces poignets fins alors qu'ils se remettraient doucement du torrent de passion qui venaient de les traverser.

Il sentit brusquement ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'il réalisait la teneur de ses pensées, et il se força à se calmer et à se re-concentrer sur leur conversation plutôt que sur ses mains hâlées.

« Je suis un inconditionnel du Corned Beef Hash ! »

Colin éclata d'un rire clair et franc, ses beaux yeux pétillants d'amusement. Il imaginait très bien le Grand Harry Potter en petit Lord anglais, respectueux des traditions et de la bonne cuisine. La Presse en ferait ses choux gras pour l'année, associant à tout va les termes "so british" pour parler du Survivant, mais étant en fait tellement loin du compte. Pour le jeune homme brun, cela n'aurait été qu'une de ses nombreuses façades, jouant énormément du fait de passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

Le supposé petit Lord posa les baguettes qu'il tenait en mains, puis, prenant appui sur ses coudes, se pencha vers son ex camarade de maison. La proximité de leurs deux visages engendra une brusque bouffée de chaleur du côté de Colin, qui se sentit rougir sous ce regard si pénétrant.

« Et puis… Ca au moins, ça se mange avec une FOU-RE-CHET-TE » lui murmurât-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un important secret.

Le jeune photographe prit alors une moue dubitative, et tandis qu'Harry se réinstallait sur sa chaise, il minauda tristement :

« Vraiment tu me déçois… Une étincelle de malice illumina, cependant, ses prunelles chocolat alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Moi qui te croyais typiquement British, tu m'avoues, à demi-mot, que tu n'es en réalité obsédé que par TOUS les plats se mangeant avec une fourchette Vraiment cela me fait beaucoup de peine… » (**_3_**)

Une main posée sur le front, Colin semblait figé dans une pose mélodramatique digne des plus grandes cantatrices d'opéras, imitant à merveille la Castafiore s'évanouissant.(**_4_**)

« Les traditions de nos jours ne sont plus respectées… Et je pensais, qu'au moins, le Sauveur de notre Monde aurait à cœur de défendre nos valeurs… Tu casses le mythe, Harry ! »

Le dit Sauveur sourit devant la mise en scène de son invité, qui jouait parfaitement la comédie, se moquant effrontément de son statut de Survivant.

« Qu'en est-il de notre bon vieux Tea Time, avec un bon Earl Grey ? »

« Malheureusement, je n'ai plus de temps à lui consacrer… Il n'y a pas de pause à cinq heures à l'Académie des Aurors, et je la quitte tous les jours à six, mais… »

Harry s'arrêta brutalement, se rendant soudainement compte de la tournure que prenaient ses propos. Il n'était pas censé penser à ça… Encore moins à _lui_.. Mais le fait était que quelque soit l'heure ou le lieu, il fallait qu'_il_ vienne le hanter. Draco était comme un fantôme, envahissant nuit et jour, ses pensées comme pour lui dire, lui rappeler sans cesse, _ne m'oublie pas… Ne m'oublie pas…_

Il n'aimait pas constamment penser au jeune critique… Au besoin qu'il avait de continuellement être à ses côtés… à cette peur sourde, dévorante, de le perdre… Il ne voulait pas être si dépendant de lui… C'était pour cela qu'il avait invité Colin à déjeuner… Pour s'excuser, mais aussi pour tenter de réapprendre à vivre sans Draco.

Un jour ou l'autre, ils mettraient fin à cette comédie, à ce pacte qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il savait que ce jour là, une seule note se jouerait. Harry l'entendait déjà résonner en lui, à cette seule pensée. Un tintement lent, sinistre, glacial, annonciateur de longues heures de souffrances, d'une fin prochaine.

Colin avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de sourire. Le soudain mutisme du brun marquait la fin d'un rêve qu'il savait éphémère, etil le regardait maintenant avec inquiétude, un pli soucieux barrant les traits délicats de son visage.

« Harry ? » appela t-il dans une vaine tentative de le ramener sur Terre.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista le blond avant de continuer sur un ton beaucoup plus hésitant. « Tu n'es plus avec moi depuis que tu as reçu cet appel… »

« Je… Ce n'est rien Colin. » finit-il par répondre sur un ton monocorde. (**_5_**)

« Ça n'aurait vraiment pas d'importance, tu ne ferais pas cette tête là ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

Le Survivant baissa la tête, penaud. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce satané Serpentard lui pourrisse la vie ?

« Ne le sois pas… Tout le monde a des soucis et ceux qui prétendent le contraire sont des menteurs…. Je veux juste que tu saches, que si tu as besoin d'en parler… Je suis là… »

« C'est juste que… Draco et moi nous sommes disputés… » lâcha Harry dans un souffle.

Colin passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il se doutait que le brusque changement d'humeur était en parti dû à ce maudit Serpent, mais il avait jusque là refusé d'y croire. Il sentit une pointe de déception et de tristesse lui contracter le ventre et remonter sournoisement jusqu'à sa gorge, à la pensée qu'Harry ait pu se servir de lui, et il réprima un rire amer. Il était parfois trop naïf. Comment avait-il seulement pu croire que le Survivant s'intéresserait une seule seconde à lui ?

« Écoutes Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'être un prétexte à sa jalousie. »

« Je… Colin… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Il n'y a rien entre Malfoy et moi… Enfin si… Non… Et puis j'en sais rien. »

Harry bafouillait ses réponses tant il était troublé. Il était depuis trop longtemps embourbé dans cette situation, empêtré dans ses sentiments, qu'il ne savait plus où il en était exactement. Devant ses yeux si doux et sensible, il se sentait comme mis à nu… Il ne se sentait pas le courage de mentir au jeune photographe. Plus qu'une trahison envers lui, il sentait que ce serait lui-même qu'il poignarderait si sa bouche osait proférer un seul mensonge.

Il avait tellement de mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, tellement peur de donner une fausse image de lui à Colin, qu'il voyait, un à un, tomber les morceaux de ce masque qu'il avait si longtemps porté, qu'il s'était, quelque part en route fondu en lui, oubliant la personne qu'il était lui-même.

« Calme-toi s'il te plait » déclara doucement le blond en emprisonnant une de ses mains entre les siennes

« C'est juste… Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je me sers de toi, croassa Harry. Ce que nous entretenons avec Draco, est une relation qui est loin d'être saine… Et je sais pas si j'aurais le courage nécessaire de vouloir m'en séparer… Pas si je ne trouve pas quelqu'un qui me donne cette force. » finit-il dans un murmure.

Devant une telle déclaration, Colin ne sut comment réagir. Il se contenta seulement d'exercer une légère pression sur la main prisonnière dans un geste réconfortant, l'encourageant par la même à poursuivre sa confession.

Se sentant en confiance, Harry releva doucement la tête et croisa le regard tendrement inquiet du jeune homme. Ses prunelles havane étaient emplies de compassion alors qu'il sentait les siennes s'embuaient de larmes trop longtemps contenues.

« Tu sais… Il a toujours été là pour moi… Que ce soit pendant la Guerre ou après… Je veux dire… Il ne m'a jamais abandonné, ne m'a jamais surestimé comme la plupart des sorciers. Il a toujours su me réconforter, ôter mes doutes… Prendre soin de moi comme personne ne voulait le faire… Je n'aurais jamais vaincu Voldemort sans lui… Il est un peu comme la force qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

**À suivre...**

* * *

**_Petites notes qui servent souvent à rien :_**

(**_1_**) Le rococo (terme dérivé du mot rocaille, tendance décorative française qui repose sur des motifs en plâtre évoquant des coquillages) voit le jour à la cour de Louis XIV. Ce style est essentiellement utilisé pour des décorations intérieures (Hôtel Sully, Paris).

(**_2_**) Setsu' ? Je peux savoir ce que le Sharpei vient faire ici ? Na parce que vraiment… Pauvre Colin XDDD

(**_3_**) Pour ceux qui aurait dû mal avec la compréhension de ce passage… Sortez du contexte général, à savoir le restaurant XD Laissez tomber les sushis et imaginez Harry en pur Bristish qu'il n'est pas lol Je sais si c'est plus clair XD

(**_4_**) J'ai rien contre la Castafiore… Mais c'est vraiment les passages que je préfère dans Tintin XD La Capitaine Haddock VS la Castafiore

(**_5_**) Sur un ton de vêtement…. Private Joke avec moi-même et Word… Synonyme de monocorde uniforme vêtement… Si si je vous jure, cliquez droit XDDD Qu'est-ce qu'il est con ce Word des fois !

* * *

**RAR : **Il me semble avoir répondu à tout le monde, cependant si certains/certaines d'entre vous ont des réclamations à faire n'hésiter pas ;-) 

**Crackos :**Je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce retard, monstre, je le referais plus, du moins j'essayerais. Quoi ? Cho Chang ? Mais où tu la vu celle là ? Jamais je me permettrais d'écrire une telle abomination ! Voyons… Comme cité plus haut, il s'agit de Colin Creevey :-) C'est mieux ?  
En tout cas je te remercie pour cette confiance que tu places en moi, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas !  
Merci pour ta review, et encore sorry pour le retard !  
Kisu

**Miss Felton/Malfoy : **Hello Miss… Vraiment désolée pour le retard de cette RAR, c'était absolument pas prévu ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre… Oui Draco va regretter, d'une certaine façon… Mais c'est plus Harry qui va s'en mordre les doigts :-)  
Vraiment désolée, ta patience à dû être mise à rude épreuve… En tout cas tu viens de lire la suite XD Et comme dis plus haut, le chapitre III devrait mettre moins de temps à être publié !  
Merci encore pour ta review !  
Gros Bisous !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre :-)  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, questions ou autres en cliquant sur le petit bouton bleu XD 

Je rappelle pour tous ceux et celles que cela intéressent, que j'ai crée un blog spécial lecteur pour vous tenir au courant des MAJ ou autres. L'adresse est dans ma bio ;-) Il suffit de cliquer sur homepage !

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes.

Amicalement Vôtre,

Lily.B


	3. Tout n'est que prix à payer

**Titre :** L'Amour a ses raisons, que la Raison même ne connaît pas

**Auteur :** Llily. B alias **Lily.B**

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi et heureusement parce que vu le temps que je les ai délaissé, ils ont eut le temps de gagner toutes les parties de cache-cache ^^;

**Genre** Slash, Romance, Angst… Lemon ?

**Pairing : **Draco x Harry, Harry x Colin et une surprise !

**Rating : M**

**Avertissement** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation homosexuelle donc homophobes allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Résumé :** Quand le cœur d'Harry balance entre deux êtres, lequel choisira- t-il ?

**Note&Co : ** Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Je ne suis pas morte !

Vraiment désolée pour l'immense retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre m(_ _)m

Comme certains auront pu le remarquer, je me remets doucement à la fanfiction, encore plus à Harry Potter alors le chapitre suivant risque de se faire encore attendre, désolée (_)

Certes, moins longtemps que celui là ! D'autant plus que, désormais, j'ai la force des BN avec moi, aussi mes updates devraient se faire plus régulières au fur et à mesure que le temps passera ^^,

Du moins, je l'espère. - On est jamais à l'abri du syndrome de la page blanche ^^;

Merci de votre patience et de votre soutien !

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot malgré mon absence ou ajouter mes histoires en favori !

J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde pour cette ffic, pour les autres, ça vient doucement mais sûrement ^^

Pour plus d'infos, consulter mon profil, sil vous plaît m(_ _)m

Pour finir, cette fic est le cadeau d'anniversaire de . On peut dire que c'est un cadeau empoisonnée ^^;

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**L'Amour a ses raisons, que la Raison même ne connaît pas**

* * *

**Chapitre III :**  
_Tout n'est que prix à payer_

La porte d'un petit appartement londonien se referma dans un claquement sec. Harry retira chaussures et manteau, puis suivit la douce moquette ocre, s'aventurant dans le salon d'un pas princier. Il remarqua près de la baie vitrée que la table à manger avait été dressée pour deux mais que personne n'avait pris la peine de s'y restaurer et encore moins de la débarrasser. Le brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se sentant soudainement coupable du jeun de son colocataire. La solitude était le premier facteur d'angoisse de Draco, il le savait. Le blond refusait tout simplement de se nourrir ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre quand il était seul. Il l'avait trop longtemps été, il s'était trop longtemps senti abandonné pour être ainsi dépendant d'une présence… De sa présence.

Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la table, il n'entendit pas le jeune homme de ses pensées ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et s'accouder à l'embrasure, l'observant.

« Je t'ai attendu pour déjeuner » dit-il d'une voix d'où ne perçait aucun reproche.

« Tu m'as attendu pour déjeuner ? Alors ça c'est bête parce que j'ai déjeuné avec Colin, ce midi ! » Répondit le Survivant d'un ton acide.

Il porta son regard sur lui pour voir quel impact avait eu sa petite phrase et il ne fut pas déçu de voir une petite étincelle de douleur s'allumer furtivement dans les yeux anthracites de l'ex-Serpentard, avant d'être rapidement dissimulée derrière un masque de froideur. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner le coup d'éclat de la veille. À la mention du photographe, Draco serra les poings rageusement.

Fier de son petit effet, Harry passa devant le blond pour regagner sa chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne. Il enclencha la poignée et s'apprêtait à disparaître dans la pièce lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. Il ancra de nouveaux ses prunelles dans celles de son amant, qui ne l'avaient pas quitté du regard.

« Oh, et pendant que j'y pense… Ce soir, je sors aussi avec _Colin_… Tu veux venir avec nous ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère ? Non merci Potter… Je laisse ce plaisir à Creevey ! »

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres du Survivant à l'entente de son patronyme. Draco n'employait son nom que lorsqu'il était en colère ou profondément blessé, rarement pour jouer.

« Trop aimable à toi ! »

La porte claqua, laissant seul le jeune critique. Draco tourna les talons et retourna, lui aussi dans sa chambre. S'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, il avisa la multitude de parchemins qui ornaient son lit et soupira avant de reprendre son travail. Naturellement sa main se dirigea vers la fine paire de lunettes en argent qu'il avait plié un peu plus loin. Les ajustant sur son nez, il prit délicatement entre ses doigts, une des nombreuses feuilles qui traînait et commença à la lire.

Malheureusement, son esprit refusait de se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait beau passer de pages en pages, de photos en photos, rien n'y faisait. Son esprit ne cessait de ressasser les dernières paroles du brun, imaginant divers scénarii, tous plus improbables les uns que les autres quant au déroulement de cette fameuse soirée. Pour rien au monde il n'accompagnerait Harry si c'était pour se taper la présence de ce minable, ce moins que rien, envahisseur d'espace personnel !

Dans un élan de rage, il balaya, d'un geste de la main, tout ce qui était à sa portée. La plupart des documents nécessaires à son article virevoltèrent pour finir leur course au bas du lit. Au même moment, Harry, journal en main, déboula dans la pièce dans un fracas assourdissant. Il s'approcha à grand pas du blond et lui jeta _La Gazette du sorcier_ au visage.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un hypocrite ! Vas-y dis-moi ! Qui as-tu appelé ? Qui as-tu menacé pour ne pas voir apparaître mon nom sur ce fichu torchon ? » cria t-il.

Draco lui lança un regard noir avant de replier calmement le quotidien qu'il déposa au sol. L'éclat de voix du brun ne l'avait pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il avait l'habitude de ces excès de violence qu'il était le seul à savoir calmer... À savoir contrôler. Les colères d'Harry, aussi dangereuses soient-elles, étaient également diablement excitantes, raison pour laquelle il préférait quand elles lui étaient destinées. Quelqu'en soit l'objet, cela tournait toujours en sa faveur.

« Réponds ! » ordonna Harry.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. »

Son ton calme et posé, contrastant avec son humeur apparente, irrita encore plus le Survivant. L'atmosphère se changea alors en quelque chose de beaucoup plus ardent, beaucoup plus menaçant. L'air se fit plus pesant, plus lourd tandis qu'une aura rougeoyante prenait peu à peu possession de la pièce, semblant l'embraser.

La magie, échappant à tout contrôle, s'évadait du corps de son propriétaire, redessinant les contours de la chambre s'en appropriant doucement, mais sûrement, le moindres de ses détails, les moindres de ses contours.

Cette brusque montée de température n'étonna nullement le propriétaire des lieux.. Il était bien connu que, Harry Potter avait toujours eu du mal à canaliser ses émotions notamment quand elles étaient trop fortes et aucun sorcier n'ignorait que les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient, influaient grandement sur leur magie. Dans ces moments là, Harry Potter en perdait souvent le contrôle, spécialement quand il était en colère, aussi, évitait-on de le contrarier.

Ce n'était un fait pour personne.

Pourtant, d'un geste négligé de la main, Draco brisa son aura destructrice et la lumière rougeoyante, qui avait pris possession de la pièce, disparut aussitôt. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait acculé le brun au mur et enserrait fortement sa gorge de ses doigts fins. Une lueur de pure haine illumina alors les yeux habituellement doux du Survivant. Harry sentit la magie du blond l'irradier, le transpercer de part en part, le soumettant ainsi à son emprise.

« Écoute-moi bien Potter, car je ne te le dirai pas deux fois… Le plus hypocrite de nous deux n'est pas celui qui parait l'être. Il me semble que c'est bien ce que tu exigeais non ? Que ton nom n'apparaisse pas dans ce _fichu torchon_, comme tu le dis si bien ? J'ai donc fait le nécessaire pour que cela ne soit pas le cas ! Alors ne viens pas me reprocher ce que tu voulais ! Surtout lorsque cela t'arrange bien. »

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme, bien qu'elle eut repris son caractéristique ton trainant. Harry le regardait avec toujours autant de haine dans le regard. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient étroitement et il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir pour que ce moment de violence ne se transforme en un moment passionné. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients, mais ne pensaient même pas le franchir. Sentant le flux magique de Draco faiblir**,** Harry esquissa soudainement un sourire moqueur.

« Tu ne tiendras plus longtemps »

Il sentit aussitôt la prise sur sa gorge se resserrer, lui laissant toutefois, suffisamment d'air pour le maintenir en vie, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de magie reprenait possession de son être, l'engourdissant davantage. Draco rapprocha son visage du sien, frôlant doucement ses lèvres.

« Tu veux parier, _mon cœur_ ? » demanda t-il avec son habituel sourire narquois.

Harry le foudroya du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de son tortionnaire. La pression sur son corps était de plus en plus forte. Il ne le sentirait bientôt plus. Dans une tentative désespérée de se libérer, il rassembla ses dernières réserves d'énergies pour les concentrer dans sa main. Malheureusement pour lui, Draco, qui avait anticipé cette réaction, referma ses doigts fins sur le poignet du brun et le bloqua au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu triches… » lui souffla t-il

À bout de force, Harry laissa sa tête aller cogner doucement contre le mur et ferma les yeux, pour se soustraire à ce visage d'ange dont le cœur, il le savait, ne pouvait être que celui d'un démon. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre un tel être. Draco se délecta de cette vision que lui offrait le Survivant. Enfin, il abdiquait. Souriant toujours autant, il balaya de son souffle les lèvres pleines de son amant et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

« Maintenant si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir qui, il va falloir me le demander gentiment _Harry_ » lui susurra t-il en revenant sur la raison première de la colère du brun.

Le relâchant brusquement, il s'éloigna de lui sans un regard et se réinstalla sur le bord de son lit pour reprendre ses précédentes activités, comme si de rien n'était. En sentant la prise sur son corps s'évanouir, Harry s'écroula lamentablement au sol n'ayant plus rien à quoi se retenir. La respiration saccadée, il lança un regard noir au critique qui continuait à l'ignorer.

« Je te hais ! » haleta t-il.

Draco suspendit sa plume, et se tourna vers lui. Il le toisa un instant du regard, appréciant avec toujours autant de plaisir, la position d'infériorité dans laquelle il l'avait mis, avant de finalement capturer ses prunelles d'absinthes obstinément assombries par la fureur.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau ça… dit-il avec son éternel petit sourire narquois, même quand je te _baise_, Potter, tu me hais. »

De rage, Harry sentit ses poings se crisper jusqu'à ce que ses ongles lui écorchent la peau. Il avait une furieuse envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal comme il lui faisait mal avec ses mots… Qui n'étaient pourtant que pure vérité… Qui devaient être la vérité. Parce qu'ils se l'étaient jurés… Parce que cela faisait partie du _règlement_… Il ne pouvait pas bafouer ces lois qu'il avait lui-même imposé. Draco n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement… N'avait même pas posé de questions ce jour-là… Même pas cherché à savoir, le pourquoi du comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Draco le vit tenter de se redresser en vain. Chaque tentative semblait être vouée à l'échec.

« Laisse tomber, Potter » ricana-t-il

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy »

« Oh, mais je suis très bien où je suis… »

Il laissa un petit moment de silence flotter dans la pièce durant lequel il ne cessait de se taper le menton de son index comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Je me demande ce que penserait notre cher ami Creevey en voyant son idole de toujours dans un tel état. Tu es vraiment pathétique, tu sais ? »

Piqué au vif, Harry, dans un dernier effort, prit fermement appui contre le mur et essaya doucement de se relever. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié. Le moindre mouvement lui semblait être un défi tant il se sentait faible. Aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né. Et il haïssait encore plus Draco de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Comme un vampire s'abreuverait de son sang, il s'était repu de sa puissance et lui avait volé toute sa force vitale. Chancelant, il tenta d'assurer son équilibre alors que ses jambes peinaient ostensiblement à le porter. Il luttait pour qu'elles ne cèdent pas sous son propre poids, ne devant sa stabilité qu'à la surface dure lui maintenant le dos. Le souffle saccadé, il reporta son attention sur son ennemi de toujours qui venait d'émettre un sifflement admiratif.

« Wouah, je suis impressionné. Bébé Potter a réussi à se relever, tout seul comme un grand. Voyons voir maintenant s'il va réussir à franchir la porte ou s'il va avoir besoin d'aide ! » continua de se moquer Draco.

« Ferme-là, Malfoy ! »

Harry ferma les yeux quelque instants, tentant de retrouver une respiration régulière. Il prit plusieurs inspirations profondes, se forçant par la même occasion à se calmer. Pour Colin. Car s'il ne le faisait pas, il y avait fort à parier que leur soirée serait un vrai fiasco. Déjà qu'avec cette petite altercation, il arriverait en retard alors s'il devait l'envenimer, cela ne le retarderait que plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie d'être avec Colin en ce moment même. Avec lui tout était si simple, si doux, si voluptueux. Ils ne se connaissaient pas ou si peu et pourtant, ce _peu_ l'apaisait déjà grandement.

Un sourire étrangement rêveur se dessina lentement sur son visage sous les yeux médusés de Draco. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de deviner ce qui pouvait soudainement adoucir son amant au point de le faire sourire de la sorte, au point de lui faire oublier jusqu'à sa présence même. Il n'appréciait guère ce petit revirement de situation, et cela l'agaça d'autant plus qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait rendre le Survivant si tranquille.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda t-il sèchement.

Harry ouvrit paresseusement ses paupières pour tomber sur un regard anthracite assombri par la colère, et cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Draco détestait plus que tout lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans sa bulle, se déconnectant de ce monde, que lui-même ne savait pas quitter. Draco était toujours trop réaliste pour son propre bien.

« Oups, c'est vrai j'avais oublié, que Sieur Potter sort ce soir… Oh, mais ça promet d'être une sacrée soirée. Vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas venir… »

Assurant sa prise au mur, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu se colla davantage à ce dernier pour continuer à assurer son équilibre, puis ferma de nouveau les yeux.

« Oui… Vraiment dommage. » Soupira-t-il ironique avant de reprendre « Tu vas rater mon superbe déhanché, mon corps se frottant lascivement contre le tien lors des rythmes endiablés quand il n'y sera pas langoureusement collé lors des slows »

Le brusque contact du corps de Draco contre le sien le fit sursauter et il ouvrit les yeux sur le coup de la surprise. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer, gardant secret ses anciens réflexes d'espions comme autant de mauvaises habitudes acquises pendant la guerre. Il était maintenant si près de lui…trop près même au point de s'enivrer de son odeur et de se laisser aller tout contre sa peau.

De son front accolé au sien, au souffle chaud balayant sensuellement ses lèvres, à ses prunelles anthracites qui ne cessaient de le scruter avec cette tendresse soucieuse qui ne s'allumait que rarement dans son regard. Il n'avait pas obtenu l'effet escompté, Draco était beaucoup trop préoccupé pour pouvoir ressentir une quelconque excitation, en les imaginant fiévreusement collé l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu sors en boîte ? »

« Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on irait jouer au Monopoly chez Ron et Hermione ? » cracha Harry, agacé.

Draco le regardait maintenant avec un mélange de peine et de ce qui lui paraissait être de l'inquiétude ? Son yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose dans les siennes et sa tête suivait doucement le mouvement, faisant un petit mouvement discret de balancier. Avec douceur, il leva une main légèrement tremblante vers son visage et, du revers, caressa sa joue avec légèreté.

« Ne fais pas ça, Harry…» murmura t-il.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda d'un ton hargneux ce dernier.

Son regard fermement ancré au sien, Draco entrelaça leurs doigts puis ferma posément ses paupières. Harry ressentit aussitôt dans le creux de sa paume, un petit picotement et releva les yeux vers leurs mains étroitement liées. Un éclat lumineux attira alors son attention. Une lueur d'un vert incandescent et pailleté d'or venait de jaillir de la paume du blond pour aller se fondre dans la sienne. Harry sentit une énergie nouvelle traverser chaque parcelle de son corps, retrouvant ainsi un peu de vitalité**.**

« Parce que je crois… Que tu te surestimes » répondit finalement Draco en rouvrant les yeux.

Harry scruta attentivement les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il savait qu'il venait de lui rendre suffisamment de force pour qu'il puisse quitter sa chambre et aller se préparer sans avoir besoin d'aide. Il savait aussi qu'il ne retrouverait que l'intégralité de ses forces qu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Et il lui en voulait…

Il le détestait d'avoir autant d'emprise sur lui… D'être capable de le rendre si faible d'un claquement de doigt ou par un simple baiser… D'être à la fois son ennemi et son amant… Et il se maudissait d'être pourtant si dépendant de sa présence.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Malfoy ! Et je te le prouve ce soir ! »

**À suivre...**

* * *

J'espère qu'après tout ce temps, ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^

Aussi n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, positif ou négatif ^^

Sinon, j'essayerai de faire mieux pour le prochain ^^


End file.
